


Study on Living With a Magizoologist

by Skiddliebop



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence is going to have a heart attack, Gen, the creatures mean well, the poor dear, they're just overwhelming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddliebop/pseuds/Skiddliebop
Summary: Credence is slowly getting used to living in a suitcase, but getting used to its inhabitants is another matter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually written as an assignment on perception for my psychology class. It's alternate title is Perceptual Acuities.

Credence was really starting to question this ‘living in a magical suitcase’ thing. It was definitely safer than being out in the real world where people were scared of him but, well, Newt had highly dangerous magical creatures in his suitcase. One of the beast’s regular diet consisted of _human meat_ , though Credence was fairly certain Newt gave it something else. He hoped. Others could cause thunderstorms or had venom so poisonous it had to be diluted twice daily and even then it would be powerful enough to put him in a coma for a while. (He had asked how long ‘a while’ was and had just received a wide eyed jittery look and a strained grin before Newt was off to feed the Mooncalves.) To be quite honest, living with Newton Scamander was constantly vaguely terrifying.

\-----------

Yelping, Credence jerked back as a glint of silver shot past him. This was it. He was going to die. The Nundu had finally come for him and- something was chittering in front of his face. Peeking open his eyes, he sighed when he realized it was just a fairy yelling at him. She was so close she was nearly perched on his nose, and he could barely focus on her enough to see the little petals of her skirt. Huffing suddenly, the flying creature zoomed away to her habitat, though Credence could barely see her after twenty feet because she was flying so fast. Oh well, time to go find Newt.

\-----------

Newt had not had Credence down in the enclosures at night by himself yet, thank Merlin. Well, he was rarely there by himself during the day, but still, the looming threat was there. The British wizard would be up at the strangest hours in the case, feeding and talking to the animals. He understood that many of the creatures needed a lot of attention, especially the baby Occamys, but to wake up at three in the morning to find your suicidal-through-strange-pets roommate gone was kind of alarming. So he got out of bed and went to the suitcase.  
As it turned out, the case was rather frightening at night even with the soft lights from the shed and the Mooncalves’ moon. All of a sudden a low trill echoed through the air and Credence froze. Wait, what was the roll call for birds again? A couple Jobberknoll, Frank the Thunderbird (did he really count?), a single Fwooper… oh no, had the Fwooper’s silencing charm worn off? Was he going insane right now? The leaves began rustling next him and a short, rounded black beak just barely stood out among the darkness of the trees. Right, he had forgotten about the Augurey. The large green bird let him pet it gently and crooned at him before it withdrew back into its nest. He would have to tell Newt it was going to rain later and make sure the man took an umbrella with him if he had to go anywhere.

 

In the end, Credence found Newt covered in baby Occamys. One on his head, another curling around his shoulders, three in his lap, and one more trying to decide if it should try to make the flying leap from the nest to Newt. Wide blue eyes looked up at him, and Newt’s head cocked to the side. It was obviously a questioning, ‘Why are you even up?’, before his eyes gleamed mischievously and he tugged Credence down to sit next to him. He was suddenly piled with blue and purple feathery snakes, the smallest even growing slightly to fill his lap and hog it from the others. Newt started laughing brightly, and Credence allowed himself a small smile. Maybe it would turn out to be a good day.

\-----------

The suitcase confused him. There was probably over forty different species of creatures, including the giant dung beetle things (why would Newt keep giant dung beetles, honestly), yet the whole place smelled like flowers. The _entire_ suitcase smelled like flowers: the shed, the Erumpent habitat, even the space that Frank flew around in. Despite there being many creatures that either grew flowers for themselves or others that just genuinely liked them, Newt rarely had flowers in the case. (The Goldsteins had brought flowers once, but that was months ago and the smell could not have lingered that long, could it?)

"Newt? Why does everything smell like flowers?" He asked one day.

The quirky wizard looked up at him from the table, currently cluttered with new notes for the second edition of his book. The confusion on his face slowly morphed into understanding.

"I have incense charms based in the shed and the corners of the suitcase," he replied. "I figured they were safer than actual incense or candles. Had actually forgotten about them, to tell you the truth." Newt turned back to his papers only to find the Niffler looking at him innocently while holding the nib of the quill in his paws, feather floating to the floor. Newt only sighed and went to get a new quill.

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed the quotations, for those who noticed. I need to get my Chromebook off of the Spanish setting. It messes everything up.


End file.
